


Abnormally Perfect

by touchinghearts



Category: SHINee
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One-Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-29
Updated: 2011-03-29
Packaged: 2017-10-17 09:00:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/175164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/touchinghearts/pseuds/touchinghearts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which a trio realise that maybe the couple isn’t doomed, after all. There're butterflies and a water fight. Pre-Juliette era.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Abnormally Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> One of my earlier works, so there is some OOC-ness. Also, it's been described by a good friend to be filled with a disgusting amount of cliched sap. :D

No one really knew how it happened. Even _they_ didn’t know how it happened and _they_ were the ones in love.

It was the unlikeliest pairing one could imagine in the SHINee band. The most unexpected, the least thought of (if at all), the least popular and definitely the one with the least evidence. It was the relationship hardly anyone even considered could be possible, since it was so _improbable_ in the first place. No one had seen it coming, not until it crashed right into them.

“We’re together.”

Everyone instantly stopped what they were doing. Jonghyun nearly lost his grip on his iPhone, Kibum almost spilled the banana milk he was pouring and Taemin looked up from the television with eyes as wide as saucers. Jinki squirmed under their disbelieving gazes but didn’t retract his statement. Beside him, Minho stared back, nervousness brimming just beneath the surface of his blank expression.

“What?” Kibum finally spoke, sounding incredulous.

Jinki shrunk back, whatever bravery he had collected disappearing at Kibum’s tone, and Minho took over.

“We’re a couple,” said the rapper quietly but firmly. He reached over and took Jinki’s hand to seal the fact.

Jonghyun’s mouth was open as wide as Taemin’s eyes. Kibum was speechless. None of them knew what to say because, well, this was _bizarre_ to the highest degree. And they remained that way for a while afterwards, trying to process the new information but failing to get used to it.

The reaction was similar for everybody else the new couple told. Super Junior, DBSK, SNSD and even f(x) found it hard to believe. Donghae and Eunhyuk had even gone as far as to think it was a joke, which ended up with both desperately apologising to a hurt Minho and distraught Jinki.

Honestly, no one could blame them. Minho and Jinki was the oddest pair anyone had ever heard of. It didn’t even matter that they were a same-sex couple; the problem lay in how everyone couldn’t help but think that they were _far_ from suited for each other. They were total opposites; so completely different in interests and personalities that it could make one wonder how on Earth they got along in the first place.

It definitely made the rest of SHINee wonder. Not even the all-knowing Kibum could figure out how the relationship worked. Not even the endlessly-optimistic Jonghyun could guess how two people so incompatible could stay together. Not even the ever-accepting Taemin could understand how they, of all people, had fallen in love with each other.

But of course, they didn’t say a word. Not yet, anyway. Despite their bewilderment, despite their disbelief, they never tried to disturb the couple, to question their credibility. They didn’t have the heart.

From what they could see at the moment, Minho and Jinki were happy together and they wouldn’t destroy that if it killed them.

Still, deep inside, they doubted. They thought and weighed the chances, the probabilities and the results. They wondered of the outcomes. They were worried because they could tell if the couple broke up, the consequences would be no less than disastrous. They didn’t want either of the two to be hurt; as both would terribly be _when_ the relationship failed.

So the trio pondered. And speculated on what thread could be connecting the two polar opposites together. When they found it, would it be the frail piece of string they knew it probably was? Or was it a tough chain strong enough to last?

They didn’t know, but it was hard for them to consider the latter option. They would just have to wait and see.

 

 

“Are you sure it was a good idea to let them go off like that?” asked Jonghyun uncertainly.

“Every couple needs their privacy,” said Kibum, eyes intent on the fish frying over the fire. “It’s the only time they can bond.”

“Is it a good idea to let them bond?” Taemin asked quietly.

Kibum was silent at that. In all actuality, he didn’t know if it was a good idea. It seemed like it. After all, any normal couple needed alone time to cement their relationship.

The thing was; Jinki and Minho weren’t a normal couple.

Kibum sighed as he pulled the pan away from the fire. He fed the flames more sticks to keep it going.

SHINee had managed to wrangle a weekend of relaxation from management and were out spending it on an unsupervised camping trip; a vacation, per say, to get away from the pressures of stardom. It had been Jonghyun’s idea and Taemin’s choice of place to camp in a forest area he knew few people travelled to this time of year.

They had been having loads of fun since they started out that morning, just the five of them, but now it was night and time to rest. Kibum was cooking dinner, as he’d been excited to do the entire day, using a self-started fire and fish they’d caught themselves from a river further into the forest.

But then Minho and Jinki had decided to go off together for some personal time they could rarely get in their daily life, opting to take a late dinner when they returned. Kibum, who couldn’t think up any reasons to make them stay, let them go with little more than warnings to be careful and to not wander off too far.

They had only been gone for less than ten minutes and already the remaining trio were uneasy.

“What do you think they’re doing?” said Taemin after a lengthy silence.

“Snogging?” Jonghyun attempted to joke but his smile was weak. He, too, was thinking of what the couple could be doing at the moment.

Kibum regarded the other two, chewing his bottom lip.

“Should we go see?” he finally suggested, hesitant.

Jonghyun and Taemin exchanged glances, considering. If they went, they could get caught if they weren’t careful. They could be accused of spying and worse, of not trusting the couple. Well, they didn’t but Minho and Jinki didn’t need to know that. So should they go and risk being discovered?

But their curiosity burned in them, cooked by the worry that had surfaced when they found out about the relationship, and finally it won.

“Come on,” said Jonghyun, getting to his feet. “We’ll have to be really careful so they don’t see us. Which way did they go?”

Taemin had noted the direction and now led his band mates forward, towards the river they had found earlier. Instinctively they kept their footfalls as quiet as possible and their breathing measured. They couldn’t risk making a single sound out of place for fear of alerting one of the two they were tracking.

“Do you hear that?” Kibum whispered, after a few minutes.

The others did. Through the dim sounds of waking nocturnal creatures and rustling nature, they could make out a low melody, the smooth tone of a sweet voice they knew to belong to only one person.

“Jinki-hyung’s singing,” said Taemin, voice hushed.

Indeed, it was Jinki singing a song with words too soft for them to hear. The trio crept forward carefully, mindful of dead leaves and fallen branches on the ground floor, until they reached the edge of the forest, beyond which lay the clearing of the river. They peered around.

It was easy to spot them. Minho was seated on the riverbank, long arms supporting him from behind as he leaned on them. His legs were stretched out and slightly spread, one of the knees bent upwards. Between them sat Jinki, his back against Minho’s chest and his head resting comfortably on Minho’s shoulder.

They faced upstream, where the mountains and the setting sun were visible. The dim light washed over the banks of the river, rays creeping slowly backwards on the grass. Jinki’s voice mixed harmoniously with the rushing water, a gentle, melodic lullaby which seemed to enrapture his only audience.

The peeping trio could see how attentively Minho was listening. His large eyes were half-lidded and intent on Jinki, attention entirely captured by his leader. His expression held a clear gentleness which they had never seen before.

As the sun finally disappeared, casting everything into a semi-darkness relieved only by the full moon and stars, Jinki’s song drifted to an end.

Minho leaned forward, his arms coming up to wrap loosely around Jinki’s torso. He clapped lightly, smiling. Jinki chuckled slightly, his own smile soft as he let his body support the other’s longer one.

“Was that okay?” he spoke, looking back at the younger boy.

“Amazing,” Minho said in that familiar deep tone of his, smile widening.

The trio watched, awed, as Minho nuzzled Jinki’s cheek, eliciting a small giggle. They had never seen the couple act like this, since they were hardly ever affectionate in public. In fact, the most contact they’d ever seen was the pair holding hands and even that was rare. _This_ was a whole other world. They were painfully aware that they were intruding on this intimate moment but none of them wanted to look away.

This was their chance to see just how this impossible couple worked.

“It’s so quiet,” Jinki said, looking upwards.

“Is it?” said Minho, throwing his gaze around.

Paranoid, the stalkers shrunk further into the brush, trying to blend in as much as possible. Honestly, they weren’t sure they wanted to find out what would happen if they were caught.

“Mostly.” Jinki brought his hand up and entangled it with Minho’s. “Doesn’t it feel like we’re the only ones in the world?”

Minho’s smile was gentle. “A bit,” he agreed. “Is it a nice feeling?”

“Wonderful.”

Minho hugged Jinki closer, resting his chin on the leader’s shoulder. They grew quiet again, just looking at the stars and glowing moon, listening to the temperate sound of flowing water. A few minutes passed before either spoke again.

“Look at that,” said Jinki softly, pointing over at the river which had caught the corner of his eye. Minho turned to look.

On one of the rocks peeking out of the water, two butterflies fluttered about. Underneath the natural light it was impossible to identify the colour of their wings, aside from the shimmers of blue and green of the reflected water.

The dainty insects flew lazily around each other in a strange pattern, a dance of unknown origin. Both Minho and Jinki watched, enthralled, as the butterflies swept gracefully about, different yet in perfect harmony, their light wings swishing soundlessly in the air.

“Pretty,” Minho whispered in Jinki’s ear.

“Lovely,” Jinki whispered back.

Minho glanced at him. Jinki was completely focused on the creatures. A mischievous glint entered Minho’s dark eyes. He carefully lowered one hand and spread it out from the bank, over the river and dipping low.

Jinki yelped when water was suddenly sprinkled on him.

“Minho!” he squeaked, shaking his head. His short bangs, just a bit damp, flipped heavily.

Without further ado Minho jerked away with a deep chuckle, knowing what was coming before Jinki even thought about it. He was already in the knee-deep water before a handful was splashed all over him.

Jinki uttered a small shriek when his attack was retaliated less than a second later and he, too, jumped into the river. Laughter filled the air, a blend of baritone and bells, an oddly pleasant combination.

Droplets of water shone in the moonlight as they flew through the air. Minho ducked, failing to evade them but quickly flicked his own batch at Jinki who sputtered indignantly. Both enjoyed the water-fight too much to care that they were too old for such a game. No one would be able to judge them right then so they would do as they liked.

Although their attacks were far from damaging or even marginally vicious, it wasn’t long before they were more or less soaked. Jinki’s merry laugh sounded again as he prepared to deal out yet another strike, taking a step forward.

And abruptly slipped.

“Woa-aah!”

He didn’t fall. Before he could even blink, Minho was there to catch him. But the river floor was too slippery and he, too, couldn’t keep his balance. They both tumbled downwards, Jinki on top of Minho, causing a small wave to splash over them.

Jinki instantly started checking Minho over but the younger boy only laughed and hugged him, showing that he was perfectly fine. Jinki shook his head in exasperation and embarrassment, amused despite himself. He pressed their foreheads together.

“You could’ve hurt yourself,” he scolded lightly, with no real anger.

“Better that than letting you fall into a coma because you were clumsy again,” Minho replied.

Jinki huffed but said nothing to retaliate. Minho smiled, gazing into the other’s honey orbs, just before something flickered at the corner of his eye. He looked over to the side only to see the wing of a butterfly disappear. Jinki drew back.

They both stared at the butterflies they had spotted earlier, floating lazily about their heads. The nocturnal creatures paid the humans no mind; they flew in a mesmerising shimmer of blue and green circles.

A brilliant smile suddenly lit up Jinki’s face. He grasped Minho’s hand and jumped to his feet, pulling the other up as well.

“Dance with me!” he exclaimed excitedly.

Minho smiled again, far too used to his leader’s out of the blue (and eccentric) whims, and chose to humour him as he usually did. They held each other’s hands between them and started to dance.

Their tinkling laughter and the rushing river became their music and they sashayed in the water; round and round, back and forth, side to side. There were no choreographed steps, no practiced movements; they skipped, slid and jumped in a waltz as unknown as the butterflies’.

Finally it was Minho who maneuvered them out of the river but they continued to dance, sprinkling the grass with droplets from their damp clothing. They twirled again and again, laughing all the while, enjoying something which held meaning to them and them alone.

The passing of time went completely unnoticed. Jinki grinned when Minho tugged him forward to steal a kiss and teasingly turned his head. Lips made contact with the soft skin of his cheek and Minho pouted at him, eliciting a giggle from the leader. They leaned close and then swirled away, hands entwined the entire time, never letting go for even a second.

Eventually they tired and Jinki collapsed onto the ground, flat on his back with his arms cushioning his head. Minho lowered himself beside his leader, pressing a playful kiss to the older boy’s lips which, this time, was received more than willingly. He laid his head on Jinki’s chest comfortably. They stared up at the shining moon and twinkling stars, glowing cheerfully at them.

“I can see so many constellations,” said Jinki, gazing up at the cosmos in wonder. “They’re beautiful.”

“Beautiful,” Minho agreed, smiling.

“You know, I always loved to look at the stars when I was younger.” Jinki’s voice was soft as he spoke. “I used to imagine I could see my future written out in them. I still do, sometimes.” He laughed lightly. “Silly, huh?”

Minho shifted a bit until his body was perpendicular to Jinki’s. He tilted his head, just slightly, looking up at the sky speckled with tiny, far-off suns, his expression thoughtful.

“Do you want to know what I see when I look at the stars?” he said, turning his head again to regard the other boy.

“What?”

Minho smiled tenderly. “I see you,” he whispered.

Jinki looked at him and reached out his hand. Without hesitation, Minho gripped it with his own and squeezed, bestowing another kiss on their linked fingers. Jinki smiled and did the same. They resumed their star-gazing, still utterly unaware of their audience, hidden amongst the trees.

Taemin’s eyes were soft as he watched the couple. He looked back when he felt someone tug at his jacket. It was Kibum who gestured with his hand at the path they had used to come here. Behind him was Jonghyun.

Taemin sent one last glance at Jinki and Minho before getting up. He obediently followed Kibum away from their hiding places, away from the oblivious but happy couple, and back to their camping site.

“Wow,” was all Jonghyun could manage as they settled around the fire.

Kibum said nothing, only lifted the covering he had used to protect the fish as it cooled. He took that night’s dinner from the pan and set it on separate plates for the three of them, leaving some for the missing members. Taemin, too, kept quiet as he helped.

They sat and ate in silence, each reflecting on what they had just witnessed. It had opened their minds and made them revaluate their previous assumptions.

Before, they had been completely sure that Jinki and Minho wouldn’t last, that their relationship could only in end disaster. There had never been any doubt about the fact that the couple would break up, sooner or later.

But now...now they knew better. They had seen how comfortable Minho and Jinki were with each other, how easy it was for them to _be_ together. It was now strikingly obvious just how much the two cared about each other, so much so that any incompatibility that could spring up would be easily overcome.

The three had finally seen what the couple had known all along. Minho and Jinki were meant to be together and it was very probable that they would last forever. The concept of them being in a relationship wasn’t as far-fetched as they had originally thought.

It was still the unlikeliest pairing, nothing could change that, but, in a way, it was abnormally perfect.

Kibum didn’t say a word when Minho and Jinki returned far later than they had promised.

 **END**

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed~


End file.
